


It had to be you

by cydonian_texts



Category: The Great - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader Insert, Self-Loathing, cursing, hulu's the great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonian_texts/pseuds/cydonian_texts
Summary: Your friend Marial gets you a job as her assistant. It’s your first day. You’re late and afraid you might have wasted your chance, but luck is just around the corner.
Relationships: Count Orlo x Reader, count orlo x femal reader, count orlo x you
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out longer than I thought, and, if I may be honest with you, I’m still not sure how is it going to end. But I’m having a lot of fun writing it, so I really hope you like it guys ;)

It's your first day of work and you’re already coming late. You should have paid more attention to Marial, when she showed you the way to the empress’ chambers the day before. But no, you were too busy daydreaming and admiring the beauty of the palace to even attempt to memorize all the corridors and doors. Now you’re rushing through its vastness, hoping you’d be right on time when needed and still have a job by tomorrow.

You walk as fast as you can, while successfully avoiding bumping into someone or something. People in the corridors look at you like watching a fly who has flown inside a room and now tries to find the way out. You hear murmuring and laughs behind you. You blush with embarrassment; nervousness makes you stumble, and almost fall down next to a group of not-very-friendly-looking nobles.

“Well done.” You thought to yourself.

“You’ve already fucked it up, haven’t you?” You hurry around the corner at the end of the hall, so distracted by your own thoughts that you don’t see the young man walking in your direction. You bump into him violently, the impact making both of you stumble back. The man gasps in shook drooping the book he was holding in his hand.

“I’m…I’m so s-sorry.” You pant while picking up an old dark brown volume from the floor.

“’Meditations and… Other Metaphysical… Writings.’” Between sharp deep breaths, you read the golden letters written on its spine, before handing it back to him.

Your gazes meet and you blush, unable to look away from his gentle brown eyes. Your own mind goes blank and you get a funny feeling in your stomach; breathing shallow and irregular.

The man’s eyes are wide open and his lips slightly parted in amazement. Once he realizes he’s been staring at you for too long, he breaks eye contact and shyly adjusts his glasses. If you weren’t too busy trying to gather your thoughts together, you could swear he is blushing too.

“No, I-I-I am sorry. I should have paid more attention.” He finally replies, looking down with regret.

“A-a-are you, alright?” His voice raspy and insecure, his big brown eyes examining you with concern.

“I am. Thank you.” You say. The man’s expression relaxes at your words.

“W-well. In that case. I-I must go. If you excuse me.” He awkwardly bobs his head to you and begins walking away.

“W-wait. Please. I have to be at the empress’ quarters, but I think I’m lost. Could you please show me the way?” You beg him, don’t even trying to hide the desperation in your voice. Besides, he seems like the only person around who would agree to help you, so you don’t waste your chance. The man meditates your request for a moment, while you hold your breath hoping for an affirmative answer.

“I-I suppose I can do that. Please, follow me.” He finally replays, giving you a quick smile, and turning around to lead the way to the empress’s chambers. You follow him instantly, trying to keep up his pace.

“I am Y/N. By the way.” You finally dare to speak once silence has become too awkward. “I’m the new empress’ girl. I’ll be assisting Marial.”

“I am Count Orlo. Nice to meet you.” He says with a gentle tone, nodding at you. Then focusing on the corridor ahead.

“Nice to meet you too.” You give him a sincere smile while trying to remember why his name sounds so familiar.

Even though you will probably lose your job, you are rather thankful for getting lost and meeting Orlo. He appears to be a very interesting and kind person. Not to mention, he is also very handsome; something you find yourself admiring from time to time as the two of you walk through the palace. The image of his hypnotizing big brown eyes and his pink parted lips refusing to leave your mind.

Quickly, you shake those thoughts away, as you’re not supposed to be having them. He’s a noble, you a serf, and, for your own sake, it would be better if you learn your place from the start. Besides, someone like him would probably be already taken, he may even have… kids…

“No. You can’t be him!” You suddenly say, a little too loud for your own liking, making Orlo’s heart skip a beat.

“W-what do you mean?” Orlo gives you a questioning look, visibly startled by your abrupt and blaring comment.

“Well… Earlier today, I heard some men talking about this guy in the emperor’s court, who was nothing but a coward and an insufferable know-it-all. Also, not the kind of man a woman would gladly fuck. Hence, the name they gave him: Orlo the Virgin. But…” You quickly cut yourself off, realizing what you just said.

Orlo clenches his jaw and let out a hurt sigh. A hint of sadness appears in his eyes, and your heart breaks into pieces. “Way to go, idiot.” You mentally punish yourself for being so thoughtless.

“I’m sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean to…” Words get stuck in your mouth. You know you hurt him, but embarrassment and remorse hinder you from articulating a proper apology. You decide to remain silent. Your stomach tied in knots.

“Empress’ chambers are at the end of that corridor over there. Have a good day.” Without looking at you, Orlo points at the nearest hallway and walks away in the other direction.

“Orlo, wait!... Please.” You say before he disappears into the lounge he is heading to. Orlo stops midway, but his back remains facing you.

“Don’t think I’m saying this just to be nice or because I pity you…” You say, moving towards him.

“Sorry. It’s that supposed to be an apology?” His tone bitter and littered with disappointment.

“I’m just being honest. Please let me finish…” You made a pause hoping he would listen to you. Orlo still avoiding to look at you.

“When I heard those idiots, I mean, those men talking. I was expecting to meet a hideous man. Like a creature with crooked teeth, a face full of pustules, and...” You pause, acknowledging that you’re starting to sound like an idiot.

“What I’m trying to say is…” You walk to stand beside him while attempting to find the right words that match your true feelings. His eyes fixed on the floor.

“I just met you, therefore I can’t attest to the truth of their words, but something tells me that you are a very interesting person. Also, if I may…” You hesitate for a moment, unsure about whether you should say what you’re about to. Orlo’s expression seems softened by your words, still, there’s suspicion in his eyes.

“You are way more handsome than I would have expected.” You let out. It really doesn’t matter if your words come as inappropriate. That’s how you feel and you don’t have the intention to hide it.

Your honest remark makes him blush, and your heart melts. Orlo looks the other way, hiding his face from you. He breathes sharply and his muscles tense.

“I-I-I have to go.” He finally replies and leaves.

You remain still; staring blankly at the place where, just a moment ago, Orlo was standing in. A swarm of thoughts rushing through your mind, but all with two words in common: ‘What if…’.

What if you just messed everything up? What if you read the situation wrong and made him angrier? What if…

“Oh! There you are!” Marial’s voice snaps you back to reality. “Where the fuck you’ve been, Y/N!?”

“I-I…” You freeze. Marial grabs you by the arm and drags you towards the empress’ chambers.

“You’re lucky to have me as your friend, Y/N. Otherwise, you would hold the record for the Shortest Period of Service ever.”

***

The shift is over. You had a busy day, but not a bad one. The empress was very nice to you and you are very thankful for that. As long as you be there when needed and do everything you've been told, you're going to be fine.

Tired, but unable to sleep, you lay on your bed, staring at the ceiling. Indeed, you didn't lose the job and it relieves you, but your mind is busy with something else.

The thoughts about what happened earlier today rushing through your mind, making you uneasy. You wish you could talk to Orlo just one more time, and thank him for helping you, but you are quite sure he hates you already. The mere thought of it saddens you.

You wonder why those men said something so rude about Orlo. Judging by the look on his face when you told him about it, you can be sure it wasn’t the first time he heard those kinds of things; which makes everything even worse.

Yes, he is surely a little awkward and shy, but he is also one of the few people in Peter’s Court that has treated you with respect and has seen you as a human instead of a tool. Maybe that’s the reason why the other men treat him like they do. He’s one of the few who appears like having a soul.

***

You don’t see Orlo for the next 3 days, and his absence is affecting you more than you wish; more than you would like to admit. If the Count is trying to avoid you, he’s making a pretty damn good job.

“Are you alright Y/N? You look a little… sad.” Marial’s voice brings you back to reality.

“Yes. I guess.” You reply, trying not to sound so serious, but Marial’s expression tells you failed.

Suddenly, someone enters the room. Your heart almost jumps from your chest when you see Orlo’s standing in the doorway.

“Y/N. May I talk to you?” Orlo says with a serious expression. Without a second thought, you follow the Count to an adjacent room; leaving Marial with a confused look.

“I apologize for leaving like that the other day. It was disrespectful and childish.” He says once you are alone. The look in his eyes is sincere and you realize how truly sorry he is.

“Apology accepted. I’m glad you don’t hate me for what I said.” You say followed by a warm smile. Orlo blushes and breaks eye contact instantly.

“N-never.” He says, shyly smiling back at you. “I-I noticed you can read. If you want, I can recommend you a pair of volumes I’m really fond of.” His face lightness as soon as he speaks about books. It is clear he enjoys sharing his reading passion with others, and you can’t help but melt at how cute he looks.

“Sure. I’m looking forward to it!” You reply moving closer to him. “Thanks for helping me find the right way the other day.” You say before, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Orlo tenses at the sudden contact, his breathing quickens.

“I-I-I...” He says, moving away from you and nervously looking around.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I-I don’t know what I was thinking.” You hasten to say, looking down embarrassed.

“N-no needs to apologize, but thanks.” He says, awkwardly bobbing his head. “Have a nice day, Y/N.”

“Have a nice day, Count Orlo.” You smile gently while nodding at him.

Your eyes remain fixed on the count as he leaves the room. A long blissful sigh escapes you as soon as he is gone.

“Care to explain to me what did just happen, Y/N?” Marial asks while moving in front of you to take a better look at your face.

“Oh my god! You like him!” She exclaims when she notices the stupidly sweet expression on your face.

“Shut up Marial. We have things to do.” You reply, quickly grabbing a cushion from a chair and fluffing it; pretending to do something useful while trying to hide your embarrassment.

You are not sure what is what Orlo makes you feel, but it seems too good to ignore it. Hopefully one day you’ll find out, for now, you must concentrate on your work.


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlo takes you to the library to show you one of his favorite books. A first time none of you will ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out!!!  
> It took me way longer than I thought and wanted, but I’m really happy I can finally share it with all of you.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it :D

Just a couple more minutes of sorting dirty laundry, and your shift will be over, something you are extremely thankful for. It was a particularly long day given the fact that you had to avoid Marial’s interrogatory the whole time, while you wondered yourself when would you get to see Orlo again. You are aware that you met four days ago but haven’t stop thinking about him ever since, wishing at least a portion of his thoughts were directed to you too.

Love at first sight was something you didn’t believe in; to you, it was like a unicorn: beautiful, perfect, but non-existent. Still, your mind was busy trying to figure out the meaning of all those things Orlo managed to make you feel in such a short time.

“So, are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?” Marial breaks the silence and, with that, your line of thought. Impatience in her voice almost palpable.

“What do you mean?” You blatantly answer, knowing pretty well what she means.

“Please don’t take me for an idiot! You perfectly know I’m talking about you and Orlo.” Marial looks you in the eye as if she was trying to read your mind.

“Oh, that!” You laugh while doing a great job hiding your nervousness. “Well, I was coming late to work on my first day because I got lost, and he helped me find the way to the Empress’ chambers. Happy?” You know your friend so well that you are certain a short answer like that won’t be enough for her. Still, you cross your fingers hoping she would leave you alone.

“Oh yeah? And what about the stupid expression on your face once he left? Was it thankfulness too?” Marial laughs. “Come on Y/N! Admit it. You like him.”

“Marial, it’s been a long day. Please let me finish my job.” You try to sound more tired than you actually are. “Besides, what if I do? Is there any problem with that?”

“I’m just saying, if you’re going to mess around with a member of Peter’s court, I’m sure there are far better options than Orlo.” Marial makes a pause, nonchalantly grabbing a tray from the tee table. “Anyway, if he ever lets you get on his pants, please let me know if his cock is so small as everyone says.” She snorts.

“Oh, you too!? For fuck’s sake, Marial!” You harshly toss a piece of clothing into the laundry basket. “What is wrong with you people!?” Your comments certainly catch your friend off guard. She remains still, staring at you while you angrily finish your tasks. Once you are done, you wave at Marial with a forced smile and leave. 

As soon as you open the door to the hallway, you see Orlo from afar. He’s walking back and forth and making gestures with his hands like he was arguing with someone; his gaze focused on the floor. The Count doesn’t even notice you are standing there, staring at him with a tender smile on your face. Finally, you decided to approach him.

“Orlo? Is everything okay?” You calmly say trying, not to scare him.

“Fuck!” He gasps. “Y/N! I-I-I… Sorry.” Orlo says, looking you in the eye, then turning around for a moment as if he wanted to walk away from you, keeping his arms at his sides, constantly clenching his fists. His eyes still staring at the floor.

“It’s okay, Orlo. Just take your time.” You say before remaining quiet, giving him time to put himself together. 

“I-I was… Um… I was wondering if you…” Orlo finally turns around. His eyes, still reluctant to meet yours. “I-I was wondering if you would like to… Um… to read something with me?” The words tremble out of his mouth, his voice in a higher tone than usual. A mixture of doubt and hope in his eyes tells you that, as much as he tries, he is not entirely prepared for a negative answer.

Your heart races at his invitation, as your mind only thinks on one possible answer: yes. However, you don’t want to show how desperate you are to spend more time with him since you are still not sure if Orlo feels the same about you.

“Right now!?” You’re surprised at how serene you sound knowing this time you’re the one dying inside to get a positive reply. 

“Sorry, I-I should have known… It’s-It’s late. You’re tired… I-I’m sorry.” He makes a gesture with his hand as if he was trying to send his thoughts away. 

“No. Wait. I’d love to!” And there goes your willpower.

“Do you!?” Orlo’s face lightens up, and his big brown eyes appear brighter than ever.

“Yes! Of course!” You reply. Your heart bursting into flames just from the thought of spending time with him. A soft sigh escapes the count, relieving all the tension he was storing inside since he thought of proposing you to read together.

“In that case. May I show you one of my favorite places in Peter’s Court?” Orlo says. His eyes sparkling like he was about to show the secret of the universe.

Seeing him smiling like that is like watching a child staring at the stars, wishing one day he could visit them all. The sight makes you feel warm inside, and you are more than thankful to be sharing this moment with him. 

“After you, Count Orlo.” You say ceremoniously, making a gesture with your hand encouraging him to take the lead.

“Right.” He replies, blinking a couple of times while nodding. “This way, please.”

You walk by his side without saying a word fearing it would break the spell you both are into. Your body seems to be floating next to Orlo; your thoughts only focused on him. He is surely taking you to the court’s library, and your heart races at the thought of getting to know Orlo better.

***

“Here we are!” Orlo announces before opening the library door. You walk past him like dragged inside by an invisible force. The count studies your expression, hoping with all his heart that you find the place just as magical as he does.

Though not very well illuminated and dusty, you feel like you’ve just discovered Atlantis. You wander around the place admiring with wide-opened eyes the countless volumes stacked in the shelves; delicately touching those at your reach with the tip of your fingers. If you could spend the rest of your life reading all of them, you would find the end of your days with a bright smile on your face.

“I better had memorized the way over here, if we’re going to keep reading together in the future.” You joke turning around to look at Orlo. He stumbles as you caught him off guard after he was looking at you like he was witnessing dawn for the first time. 

“Do-do you mean you would like to… do this again?” His face turns red and his gaze jumps repeatedly from your eyes to the floor and back. You wonder how long would it take until Orlo can remain calm by your side, although you have to admit that seeing him all bothered and jumpy makes it extremely hard to control your desire to kiss him.

“Well, you don’t think we’re going to read all those books in one night, do you?” You wink at him like partners in crime do. He chuckles, instantly taking his eyes away from yours.

“Sh-shall we read, Y/N?” He proposes. His hand bringing your attention to two small sofas placed next to a small shelf; a chandelier resting on a table right in the middle of them. In other circumstances, you would say this is the perfect set up for a romantic evening, but considering how Orlo reacts when you touch him or even smile at him, such an idea is sadly far from occurring to him. 

“Of course! Have you something special in mind?” All of this feels like the beginning of a magical adventure where anything could happen, and it makes your heart jump with anticipation. Quietly, you sit on a sofa examining every single one of Orlo’s movements. You dare to think that the count knows the library better than Peter himself knows Russia.

Orlo takes a book from the shelf and sits on the other sofa. He adjusts his glasses and reads the title of the book, taking time to pronounce each word in the right way and pace. He doesn’t speak on a higher and uneasy pitch anymore. His voice, now calm and deep, causing you to blush with arousal. 

“Do you know it?” Orlo’s eyes leave the volume in his hands to meet yours. His eyebrows slightly lifted as he waits patiently for your answer.

“I’m- I’m sorry, but the name doesn’t sound familiar to me. What is it about?” You answer while trying to steady your racing pulse. Without even noticing, you move to the edge of the sofa and consequently, closer to the count.

In a brief moment, Orlo gives you a summary of the subject of the book; leaving you with more questions than before. Not because he wasn’t able to encapsulate the cunning plot and compelling storytelling of it without revealing anything important, but because he knew exactly what to say to awake in you the burning desire to immerse yourself in the pages of the volume, and discover, with your own eyes, the thrilling secret it holds.

“May I?” You reach out a hand to Orlo asking him to give you the book. The count nods handing it to you. 

Opening the book on its first page, you began reading. Your voice trembles as you struggle to fully concentrate on the words before you. It’s been a long time since you read something out loud, and the fact that the one listening to you is the most interesting and clever person you have ever known is far from being helpful. You want to show him that you’re more than a servant, that despite where you come from you are worthy of his admiration and friendship.

“Please, take your time Y/N. I recon reading out loud could be intimidating, also I can tell you haven’t done it in quite a while, but I won’t judge you for it. Emotions are what matters here.” It relieves you that Orlo seems to be able to read your mind. His reassuring comments and the sweet tone in his voice, manage to calm you down.

Resuming your reading, you soon find yourself getting lost in the words dancing harmoniously on the pages in front of you. Time appears to stop and your heart beats to the rhythm of your voice. Your body doesn’t belong to you anymore, as the story uses it as a way of coming to life and take shape in this mortal world. Orlo doesn’t move; his eyes fixed on your lips, not wanting to miss a second of this hypnotizing moment. He listens to you like he is listening to the most beautiful melody anyone has ever written. The count has read this book so many times before that he could recite it word by word without making a single mistake, but right now, he feels like he is witnessing its story for the very first time. Suddenly, a soft sob brings you back to the library, to the present. You lift your eyes from the book to look at Orlo. Tears coming down his face.

“Orlo, are you alright?” Your words seem to break a spell and Orlo jumps on his chair, instantly beginning to wipe his tears away.

“Shit! I-I-I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t let my feelings take hold of me… I’m-I’m such an idiot… I-I am truly sorry, Y/N.” A pained expression appears on his face and your heart shrinks. The count rests his elbows on his knees and tries to hide his face in his hands. In a heartbeat, you kneel next to him. Orlo frowns confused by your reaction and gives you a blank look. You cup his face in your hands gently brushing his tears away.

“You don’t have to apologize, Orlo. There’s nothing wrong with letting your true feelings show, and I’m never going to judge you for that…” Your voice is barely louder than a whisper. “As a matter of fact, I find it refreshing. It proves, that unlike many others here, you do have a soul.” The muscles on Orlo’s face loosen. 

“Thank you, Y/N.” Tears begin to gather in Orlo’s eyes again. No one ever has told him such kind words before and he feels moved beyond words.

Unhesitatingly, you close the distance between both of you until your lips are softly pressed against his. Orlo lets out a sharp sigh as his muscles tense; you almost break the kiss thinking he would be offended by your boldness. Instead, he closes his eyes melting under your touch.

Orlo stays still as you stroke his cheeks; just like yours, his breathing is shallow and quick. You don’t dare to move your lips against his, as you don’t want to rush him. Instead, your mouths remain squeezed together.

How many times did you recreate this scenario in your mind, wondering how would it be to be kissing Orlo; to be touching him and feeling his warmth. But no thought did justice to the actual moment, as his lips were softer than you could ever imagine. Being so close to him awakes a storm of feelings you never thought of being able to experience. Your heart burning with passion and affection; the butterflies in your stomach having a wild party. Slowly, you pull away. None of you says a word for a moment, allowing each other to settle.

“I’m sorry, Orlo.” You stand up abruptly. The magical spell of a longed kiss soon replaced by the venom of reality. How could you be so naïve to let your mind fantasize about you and Orlo? A servant and a noble will never be together and you know it. People like you aren’t entitled to dream as serving is your only purpose in life. Moreover, how could you be so stupid to think that one day you could be at his level?

“I shouldn’t have… It’s late… I-I have to go.” A soon as you try to leave Orlo grabs your hand.

“P-please… Promise me you’re… going to finish reading it.” His eyes still wet with tears, unknowingly begging you to stay with him, as he places the book in your hand.

“I promise… Good night, Orlo.” You say holding back your tears, leaving the library in a rush.

“Good night, Y/N.” Orlo’s reply is barely audible.

Defeated, the count sinks in the sofa unable to process the swarm of feelings and thoughts he was left with after you were gone. The crushing feeling in his chest becoming harder to ignore; tears running down his face as he desperately seeks answers. Whatever he did wrong, he wishes he hadn’t done it. He could not bear losing the only spark of joy and hope he has ever found in such a rotten place like Peter’s court. Soon, it is all too much to handle and Orlo falls asleep, right there in the library, accompanied by his beloved books and the dying light of the candles.

Tomorrow, the count will wake up under the weight of guilt, being certain that he ruined any chance he got with you. He will also punish himself for thinking that such a loser like him could ever be enough for someone like you. Maybe one day you’ll realize he is not the one you need, after all, he is nothing but loser and coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a lot more different from the draft I wrote for it, which made me a little nervous... Anyway, I hope you liked the second part of this story and I promise I will try to update it more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song by Ray Charles that I was casually listening to when I began writing this fic.


End file.
